


Still Alive

by helens78



Category: Portal (Video Game), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Hobbies, Humor, M/M, video game references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Rodney finishes <em>Portal 2</em>, he comes looking for John.  Sometimes the bogeyman (bogey... woman?  bogey...AI?) is a little too close to home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Alive

Someone was poking John in the--what the hell, right in the head, what was, who was--oh, right. Rodney.

He'd come over late last night, and after what was, even for Rodney, a pretty perfunctory blowjob, said, "Can I stay here tonight? I just finished Portal 2, and I can't sleep, GLaDOS is going to eat me."

"Uh," John said; maybe the blowjob hadn't been quite as perfunctory as all that, after all. "Yeah. Who?"

"Only the scariest evil sentient AI since Shodan," Rodney harrumphed, stripping down and climbing into John's bed. "I'll show you at some point, there's even a console version. There's a co-op mode, we can play together, although you're not really very good at 3D-shooter-style games..."

"Hey," John said, tucking his cock back into his pants and gathering a few loose shreds of dignity. "You can come over and sleep here, you can even put your feet on me when they get cold, but can you cut it out with the computer game snobbery?"

"I'm pretty sure a blowjob buys me a few minutes of computer game snobbery," Rodney said, but he was a little more subdued when he said it. "Just get over here, okay?"

John sighed. He'd wiggle out from under Rodney and brush his teeth later.

Only it was later now, apparently, and Rodney was poking John in the head. Not the best way to wake up, John had to admit. "Rodney. _What?_ "

"If I ever create an evil sentient AI who tries to gas Atlantis with neurotoxin, I just want you to know it was an accident."

"I--okay," John said carefully. "Fine."

"And if I then build you a miniature handheld portable stargate-making device, you have to swear to come rescue me before my evil sentient AI destroys not just me and Atlantis, but the entire galaxy."

"Uh." John blinked. He tried to pull his arm out from under Rodney, but it had mostly fallen asleep by now. "Okay."

"You'd be good at that. Oh, God, but I have to build you the foot things."

"Foot things?"

"So you don't break your legs."

John patted Rodney on the head with his free arm; somehow, against all odds, this seemed to calm him down somewhat. "Okay," John agreed. "No leg breaking. Handheld stargates. Blow up the AI before it floods Atlantis with neurotoxin. It was an accident. I got it."

Rodney was quiet for a while, but then he settled in against John, tucking his head against John's chest. "I knew there was a reason I came over here," he mumbled.

"I was hoping it was for the blowjob," John said lightly.

"Yes, well. I knew there was a _second_ reason I came over here," Rodney mumbled, slower now, and after a while it was pretty obvious he'd fallen asleep again. Rodney snored.

 _-end-_


End file.
